Our love story
by Case Sense
Summary: The story of Cody and Bailey from being friends to getting married. How will they survive all the challenges?
1. The Escape

Our love story

By: Case Sense

Inside the church, Bailey, Cody and the others were at the altar. It's the special for Cody and Bailey because it is the day that they will become one. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride", the priest announced. Cody and Bailey romantically kissed while the others clapped to honor them.

**Cody's P.O.V**

In my opinion, I'm the luckiest person in the whole wide world. I married my only true love Bailey Pickett .I suffered the most just to love her even though he has already a boyfriend. So here's our love story.

In a place called Kettle corn, Bailey sits in one of the hays to view the beauty of their house. "If I'm married, I would build our house in this place", Bailey said. "Bailey, time to school!",her father said. Bailey hurriedly got her things and walked towards to her school. On her way to school, she dropped her pen and her boyfriend picked the ball pen. "Thanks Holden", she said happily. "You're welcome", he replied.

**In school:**

They both went to their room and have two empty spaces in the front. They sat there and their class starts. After class, Holden picked up Bailey's things and they went out of their room

**Outside Bailey's House:**

"Thanks Holden for being there for me always", Bailey said. Then Bailey's father went outside and saw the two talking. "Hello Mr. Pickett", Holden said. "I told you call me Clyde", Bailey's father replied. Holden just smiled. "See you tomorrow then Holden", Bailey said. "I Love you!" He shouted while walking away to her house. "Ok. You too", Bailey replied.

**In the Pickett's Dining room**

"Kids, time to eat!" her mother said. Bailey, her older sister and the remaining siblings were getting up from the living room. "Dad, can I go travel the world?" Bailey asked. "How can you go travel around the world if you don't have any money?" her father answered. "Dad, Bailey said she will go the SS. Tipton", Bailey's older sister replied. "Don't worry Clyde, I have money to let Bailey go to the boat", her mother said. "In that case I will allow you. But promise me you will maintain your good grades", his father offered. "That is a deal dad", Bailey said. "Don't you want to see Holden again?" Bailey's little sister replied. "I really wanted to let him go but I will hurt his feelings," Bailey answered. "I like Holden to be my baby's boyfriend", her father said. "I don't have feelings towards him", Bailey replied. "If that is what you want, I will respect it", her mother said. Her father also agreed. "Thank you dad! I will go inside my room", she said. Then Bailey went towards her room.

**In Bailey's room:**

She changed into her pajamas and went to her study table to finish her homework. Then she went to her bed and began thinking.

**Bailey's P.O.V**

I'm sorry Holden but I need to do this. I need to break up with you.

Then she slept…

**In the morning:**

Her chicken clock alarmed and she hurriedly woke up to feed the chickens. She feed the chickens and she saw Holden in the farm. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I just want to see my girlfriend in the morning before we go to school", he said. "I need to tell you something", she said. "What is it?" he answered. "I need to break up with you. It is not you, but me", she said. "We have been dating a long time now. What is the reason?" he asked. Bailey finished feeding the chickens and sat on a chair. "I was allowed by my dad to go to the SS. Tipton. I may see the right person that is much better. I really don't want to see you hurt but let's just remain friends", she said. "No! I'll ask them to marry you", he shouted. Holden held her hand tightly and went inside Bailey's house. "Mr. Pickett!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Bailey's mother and sisters were disturbed in the loud voice of Holden. "Mr. and Mrs. Pickett, I want to marry your daughter", he protested as he is holding Bailey's hand tightly. "You're too young to get married", Bailey's mother said. "I can't just let go of my daughter. I let her in the boat to know what job she would like", her father explained. "Can you please go now?" Bailey's older sister asked. "I will not leave until you agree", Holden said. "Well my answer would be", her father said. "Run!" her mother said. Bailey and his father ran to their car and left. Holden was prevented to chase Bailey. "I'm sorry but you can't follow my daughter", Bailey's mother said. Holden exited from their house and returned to his home. "Bailey is going to Boston to board the SS. Tipton", her mother said. "Does Bailey have clothes?" her sister asked. "Your father and I packed her things", their mother replied. "I am going to miss her", her little sisters said in unison. "She'll be safe there", her mother said.

**Meanwhile in the car:**

"Dad, I don't have any things", Bailey said. "Don't worry, you already have one", her father said. Then he showed the things Bailey needed. "Thanks dad!" she said and she hugged her. "You sleep first because it will be a long trip", he said. Bailey put her head in her father's lap to be comfortable. "Is it ok if I put my head to you lap?" she asked. "Of course", he agreed.

Their trip to Boston lasted for 3 hours…

"Bailey wake up. We are here already", her father said as she tried to wake up Bailey. "I need to brush my hair", she said while her father laugh. _To Be Continued…_


	2. Boarding the Boat

Chapter 2

By: Case Sense

**Bailey's P.O.V**

I am mad at Holden. At least I escaped from him. I am glad that my family refused to get me married. Now in this boat, I'll find the right person that is better than Holden. He will never make me sad and is faithful to me.

**Holden's P.O.V**

I am sorry Bailey. I will persuade my family and your family to get us married. Someday I'll board that boat.

**In the SS. Tipton:**

In the boat, she registers her name to be a student at Seven seas high. She made a new friend named London who happens to be her future roommate. He bumps into a stranger who is not looking and made Bailey's things fell. "I am sorry miss. I didn't see you", the boy said. "Don't worry I am fine', she answered while getting her things. "I have not introduced myself. My name is Cody Martin", he said as he reaches for a handshake. "Nice meeting you. My name is Bailey", replied. They shook hands and went to their respective classroom. In the classroom, Bailey and Cody found a seat right nice to each other in the front row. "Good morning class, you will be studying here and have field trips around the world. I will be your teacher, Ms. Tutweiler. The teacher added, "He is the manager, Mr. Moseby. Before we start the class, you should first put your things in your respective dorms", Mr. Moseby announced. "Bailey, do you remember me?" Cody asked. "Of course because you are Cody", Bailey answered happily. "I would like you to meet my twin brother, Zack Martin". "Hi my name is Bailey Pickett". "Nice meeting you. I should get my things to my dorm. See you later", Zack said. Bailey waved goodbye to the twins and proceeded to her dorm.

**Inside Bailey's cabin:**

She is surprised to see London as her roommate. "What a coincidence", she said to London. "I am rich I shouldn't be having a person share the same room", she answered. "Sorry but you should be nice to your roommate", Bailey said.

**In Cody's cabin:**

Cody had a roommate named Woody. He doesn't like him because he is unorganized and filthy. He just pretended to be nice to him. "Hello my name is Cody Martin", he said. "My name is Woody Fink", he replied and shook hands with him. He went to the classroom to meet Bailey.

**Cody's P.O.V**

I think this is love at first sight when I saw her. I must not hurry. I'll start as being friends with her and slowly show my emotions to her. _To Be Continued._


	3. Bailey's new friend

Chapter 3

By: Case Sense

"Alright class, introduce yourselves to your new classmates", said. She pointed the students at the back part to start. London is the first to introduce. "My name is London Tipton. My daddy owns the boat and I like sparkles", she said. The next one is Zack. "My name is Zackary Martin or Zack for short. I have a nerdy brother named Cody in the front row. We came from Boston. Other students followed while the next one is Woody. "I am Woody Fink. I came from Cleveland. I have a stepfather named Steve. The next one is Cody. "My name is Cody Martin. My twin brother is Zackary Martin. I'm the valedictorian from Cheevers High in Boston. The last one is Bailey. "My name is Bailey Pickett. "I came from Kettle corn, Kansas. I am also a valedictorian as Cody.

**After Class…**

After the class, Cody asked Bailey to go with him to the smoothie bar for a drink. Bailey then agrees. Zack flirts with other girls in the lobby while London and Woody went to their dorms.

**At the Easy Squeezy:**

"I never knew that you were a farm girl", Cody surprisingly said. "I never knew that you were a kind man", Bailey answered. They both laughed. "Well, I like to be friendly to others because I'm weak in making friends not like Zack do", he answered. "I would never believe that you don't have a friend with your gentle attitude, she said. "People wants cool or famous but not nerds. Our friends want to join Zack while I don't have one", Cody said depressingly. "Don't worry; I will be your friend. Do not hesitate to approach me", Bailey said. "Thank you for comforting me Bailey. It really helped me", Cody said and they hugged. "Well as best friends, I'll give you a bracelet", he said. "Thanks Cody!" she said. He gave a bracelet to Bailey and he wore the other bracelet. "Cody, you're artistic", she said. Cody thanked her and smiled.

**Bailey's P.O.V**

I so worried of Cody's situation. I felt like I am in his situation. I don't have any friends also. Luckily, I have Cody as a best friend. We can share all our secrets and never tell it to others. I think he is the right one.

**Cody's P.O.V**

I am so happy that I have a best friend besides Woody. I'll also comfort her and someday I'll confess my feelings to her.

**After the drink in Easy Squeezy:**

"Do you want to visit the little museum of animals?" Bailey asked Cody. "I would like too because I love animals. Then they went to the museum.

**In the little museum of animals:**

They went to see the pictures of extinct animals and read a book about it. They watched a short clip about animals. They enjoyed in the museum and decided to leave because curfew will start.

**In the corridor:**

"Thank you Bailey for a wonderful time. Meet tomorrow at Class. Goodbye", Cody said. "See you tomorrow", Bailey answered and kissed Cody in the cheek and went inside her dorm.

**Cody's cabin:**

"Where did you go?" Woody asked as he saw Cody going to the bathroom. "Bailey and I went to the smoothie bar and museum", Cody answered. "You're right in time because Mr. Moseby is checking each dorm to see we're all complete", Woody said. Cody smiled and went to change in the bathroom.

**Bailey's cabin:**

"Where have you been? London asked. "My friend Cody asked me to join him in the smoothie bar and museum", Bailey replied. "I hate sea school!' she exclaimed. "Just go to sleep London", she said. Bailey went to the bathroom to change and went to sleep. _To Be Continued._


	4. The plan

Chapter 4

By: Case Sense

_After 1 week:_

**In Bailey's cabin:**

London was disturbed because Bailey's chicken clock alarmed. "Turn it off Bailey! You destroyed my beauty sleep", London shouted. "I am always early to feed the chickens", Bailey said. "But you are not in a farm anymore", London answered. "It is still good to be early than late", Bailey replied. "Whatever", London said and continued her sleep.

**In Cody's cabin:**

Cody woke up and saw the time. "It's 5:30am", he said. He got up from his bed and prepared his clothes to take a shower.

**Cody's P.O.V**

Maybe Bailey is also early. I need to treat her later. It is my thanks for her. Later we will talk about relationships.

**Bailey's P.O.V**

It was wonderful being a best friend to Cody. I really wanted to ask him if he had a girlfriend because in the right time, I'll confess my feelings to him.

**In Easy Squeezy:**

"Good morning Bailey!" Cody said. "Good morning to you also", she answered. Cody was surprised to see Zack as an employee of "Easy Squeezy". "Zack since when do you work here?" Cody asked. "It is only yesterday. I want to have more money for chicks", he explained. Then Mr. Moseby shows up. "Do you want to serve as a towel boy?" Mr. Moseby asked Cody. "I would like to. So that I could have my own money for important things", he explained. "Start tomorrow", he said as he left them. "What shake do you like?" Zack asked. "Mango shake", Cody and Bailey said in unison. They both laugh. "Cody you have a friend that is like you", Zack said. "At least she comforted me not like you", Cody said. Zack gave the shakes and said, "Just don't disturb me". He continued his work and the two began their talk. "I have a question", Bailey said. "Just anything", Cody said. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. "Yes I do but our relationship can't last that long", he said. "Why?" Bailey asked again. "I saw him dating our friend, Bob", he said and started to cry. "Don't cry Cody", she said. "Don't cry because you are wetting the table", Zack said. "That didn't help Zack", Bailey said. "Why don't we talk about it in your room?" Cody asked. "Ok", she said.

**Bailey and London's cabin:**

Bailey is very happy because London isn't inside. Cody sat on the chair while Bailey sat at her bed. "As I was saying, I did everything to her. I cooked, wash, arranged our date but it ended up breaking my heart. "I am sorry. If I did not tell you about it, you would not cry", Bailey said depressingly. "It's ok", he said as he puts his hand to Bailey's shoulder. "Your story is also similar to me", she said. "You had a boyfriend? He must be a lucky", he replied. "His name is Holden. I like him also but I needed to break up with him. Then before we get here, he went inside our house and asked my parents to marry him", she explained. "You're too young to get married", he said. "I know", she answered. "I think I am ok. It really felt good sharing your secrets to you best friend", he said. Their conversation stopped when Cody's phone rang. "Hello", he said. "Honey", Barbara said happily. "Why did you call?" he asked. "Bob and I were going to the boat tomorrow", she told him. "Ok", he said. Then he closed his phone. "Who called Cody?" Bailey asked. "Barbara. I can't believe Bob would go also", he said surprisingly. "Do you want to break up with her?" she asked. "Yes, but how?" he asked. "My plan is that you need to get her jealous. I can pretend to be your girlfriend", she replied. "Let's practice at the lobby", he said. Bailey agreed and Cody left Bailey's dorm to get dressed.

**Bailey's P.O.V**

I hate Barbara. Look what he did to Cody! She broke his heart. I can't wait to see Barbara jealous.

**Cody's P.O.V**

My plan is blooming! I'd like to see what Bailey is when she is pretending to be my girlfriend. Maybe this is fate.

**In Easy Squeezy:**

Zack is flirting with a chick when his phone rang. "Hello Bob! You're going here? You're with Barbara? See you. Bye", he said and closed his phone. He saw Cody walking towards the terrace. "Cody! I need to tell you something", he shouted. "What?" he asked. "Excuse me for a sec beautiful. Bob and Barbara are going here tomorrow", he said to Cody. "I know. I am going to break up with her." Cody said. "Why? Do you have a girlfriend?" Zack asked. "It is Bailey being my pretend girlfriend', he answered. "Whatever", he said and continued flirting with the girl. Cody hurriedly went to the lobby.

**At the Lobby:**

Cody saw Bailey in the lobby sitting. "I'm sorry I got a little late because Zack talked to me", he explained. "It's ok", she said. "We should practice our actions towards her", he suggested. Bailey agreed and began practicing their sweet moments. Cody started to hold Bailey's hand without feeling shy. Bailey said sweet things to Cody and hugged him. After 30 minutes, they are finished. "Thanks for the help. I'll treat you later", he said.

**Bailey's P.O.V**

After a week, our friendship starts to grow more. I'm happy that I helped him.

_In the morning:_

**In Cody's dorm:**

Cody woke up early and started to take a shower. He practiced his actions and went to the lobby.

**In the lobby:**

Cody saw Bailey waiting at the lounge talking to Zack. "I think you two are too early", he said. Bailey laughed. "My buddy is coming that is why I am early", he explained to Cody. Mr. Moseby approached them. "Who are you three meeting anyway?" Mr. Moseby asked. "Bob and Barbara", Cody answered. "They are visiting us", Zack said. "Good luck with that", he said and went to his work. After waiting for 15 minutes, Bob and Barbara arrived. "Cody!" Barbara shouted. "Barbara!" Cody shouted back and they hugged. Bailey saw Cody disgusted at the hug. "Bob!" Zack shouted and rushed to hug him. "Nice to meet you Zack", he said. "How are you?" Barbara asked. "Fine as always", Cody replied. Bob and Zack went to the arcade while the three stayed. "I have something to tell you", Barbara said. "Me too but you go first", he said. "I'm sorry Cody. Bob and I were already dating", she said. Cody's eyes were starting to be tear-eyed. "I did not introduce myself. My name is Bailey. I'm Cody's girlfriend", she said to Barbara. "Nice to meet you", she said and they shook hands. Bob and Zack went back to invited them to watch a movie. "Do you want to watch Bailey?" Cody asked. "Of course Cody", she said. "See you at 7:00pm", Bob said and took Barbara to the pizza parlor. "Can't wait to sit beside cute chicks", Zack said and left. "Well we still have time to get dressed", he said. "Let's meet at the fiesta deck at 6:30", Bailey said. "Ok", Cody replied and went to their dorms. _To Be Continued._


	5. Never will be

Chapter 5

By: Case Sense

**In Bailey's cabin:**

Bailey prepared her clothes for her "date" with Cody at the fiesta deck. "Where are you going?" London asked. "I'm going to the movies with Cody. Do you want to come?" Bailey asked. "I am doing "Yay me! Starring London Tipton" with Woody", she said. "Good luck in your show", she said and left. "I will have many viewers", she said boastfully.

**At the fiesta deck:**

Bailey took a seat and left a vacant one for Cody. Cody went to his seat and brought popcorn to eat. "Just in case we get hungry, I have food to share", Cody said. "Thank you Cody", Bailey said. Bob and Barbara arrived and took a seat behind Cody. Zack transferred to another seat to flirt with chicks. The movie started. Barbara saw Cody and Bailey feeding each other. She became jealous and forced Bob to do it also. After eating, Cody put Bailey's head in his shoulder to let her rest. Barbara put her head in Bob's shoulder too. "Do you want to sleep Barbara?" Bob asked. "I just want to cuddle with you", she replied. "If you want, put your head in the armrest of the chair", Bob suggested. Barbara removed her head, glared at Bob and continued watching. Chicks confronted Zack because he cried in the movie. "Cody, can I talk to you?" Barbara asked. "She wants to talk to me", he whispered. "Just say what you really feel about her", Bailey advised. "You're right. I'll ditch", he remarked. He stood and followed Barbara.

**At the easy Squeezy:**

"I am sorry that I broke your heart. I will break up with Bob to be with you again", Barbara said. "You should stay with Bob. He will love you better than me. I hope you understand", Cody said. "I understand because you love your girlfriend", she said. "I am sorry let's remain friends instead. Bob is nice guy.", he declared. Barbara agreed and they shook hands. "Let's go back because my girlfriend is waiting", he said. Cody and Barbara returned to their seats.

**Back at the fiesta deck:**

"What happened?" Bailey asked. "I told her that I'm in love with you and remain friends instead", he replied. "Mission accomplished", she said and they high five. "What can I do to thank you?" he asked. "I should be the one saying that. I'll treat you tomorrow at the pizza parlor", she replied. "Thanks again", he said and they hugged. The movie ended and they went to the lobby.

**At the lobby:**

Bob and Barbara said their goodbyes to Cody, Zack and Bailey. They left holding hands. "Let me escort you at your dorm", Bailey suggested. Cody agreed and they left. Zack saw the chicks and started following them.

**At Cody's cabin:**

"Thank you for helping me", he said and kissed Bailey in the cheek. "You too", she replied and left. Cody went inside the dorm. _To Be Continued._


	6. The festival

Chapter 6

By: Case Sense

_After 6 months:_

**In the lobby:**

Cody, Bailey, Zack, London and Woody were waiting in the lobby. "You have gifts from your family", Mr. Moseby said. They checked out their gifts. "What did you two get?" London asked. "Mom's muffins", Zack said. "I thought you never liked your mom's muffins?" Bailey asked in confusion. "We know. We use this as a ball and an eraser", Cody explained. What did you get Woody?" Zack asked. "New pants", he replied. Bailey opened her gift. "Did you get gold?" London asked. "Muffins", Cody asked also. "Or pants", Woody said. "Mulch", she said. "Mulch?" they said in unison. "It smells like home", she said and went to her dorm crying. "Bailey felt homesick", he said. "What are you going to do?" Zack asked. "I'll make her a mulch festival in the boat", he replied. Then he went to see Bailey.

**In Bailey's cabin:**

"Can I come in?" Cody asks. Bailey opened the door and he went inside. "Why did you left the lobby?" he asked. "I really miss Kettle corn", she said and she started to cry. "Don't worry I have a surprise for you", he replied and put his hand to her shoulder. He left and started to organize the surprise.

**Bailey's P.O.V**

This friendship is going to grow into mutual understanding. I'll hint him later that I like him.

Bailey went outside and went to the fiesta deck.

**At the fiesta deck:**

Bailey was surprised because it looked like her hometown. She was happy when she was crowned as corncob queen. Mr. Moseby announced the corncob king. "The corncob king is Cody Martin. "I didn't play in the games", Cody said. "You prepared this event. They all agree making you king", Mr. Moseby said. "Thank you guys! I just want Bailey to be happy", he said in gratitude. "Kiss her Cody", the people said. "Kiss, kiss, kiss", the people shouted. "Let's take a picture of you two", Ms. Tutweiler said. Cody smiled while Bailey kissed Cody in the cheek. The crowd clapped. After that, Cody and Bailey talked. "Thank you for doing this festival. I am not homesick anymore", she said. "I will do anything for my best friend", he said. Then they hugged and left the fiesta deck.


	7. This is it!

Chapter 7

By: Case Sense

_After the mulch festival:_

**In the classroom:**

"Class we have a spring dance. Find your partner", Ms. Tutweiler announced. Zack talked to a girl. Do you want to go with me?" Zack asked. "No", the girl replied. He asked another girl but he is always rejected. "You don't want me, I'll be the DJ", he said. After class, Cody talked to Bailey in the classroom. "Now we are alone, do you want to dance with me?" Cody asked. "Sure. See you later", she said and left the classroom.

**Cody's P.O.V**

This is the right time to confess. I want the night to be special. I promise with all my heart to love and take care of her.

**At the jewelry store:**

"Excuse me, do you have a gold ring?" he asked. "What design do you want?" the owner asked. He chose the simple one. "Can you put a print that says "True love waits?" he suggested. "Sure. It will be finished in 20 minutes", he said. "I'll just come back", he replied. Before he left the store, he saw a blue box. "Can I buy this one?" Cody asked. "Sure. That would be $120. $60 on the box and the ring", the clerk said. Cody paid the items and left the store.

**In Bailey's cabin:**

"What kind of clothes is that?" London asked. "Don't insult it. You don't even have a partner", Bailey replied. "Whatever", she said. Bailey prepared her dress and her gift. "Do we have to give gifts in our partner?" she asked. "If you want to", she replied. At night, someone knock at the door. Bailey, in her dress and white leggings opened the door. It was Cody. "Are you ready?" he asked Bailey. "Let's go", she said. "Who's your date London?" Cody asked. "Zack", she answered. "I thought he is the DJ?"Bailey questioned. "I bribed him to be my partner", she explained. Cody and Bailey left the room.

**At the corridor:**

The wood of the new aqua lounge would be about to fell on Bailey. "Bailey watch out!" he shouted and pushed Bailey. The wood fell into Cody. "Are you alright? Let's go to the clinic", she suggested and helped Cody. "I'm fine. It's only a bruise. Let's go", he said.

**At the sky deck:**

"My jacket got dirty. At least I have a shirt inside", he said happily. "Can you help me make a move on Addison?" Woody asked. "Bailey, you dance first. I'll just help Woody", he said. "Sure", she answered. London and Bailey danced. After helping Woody, he went to Zack, the DJ to play his favorite slow song. "Your song would be…"he said and Cody bribed him money. "Next", he continued. "That's easy", he said. Grab your partner because we're going to slow things a bit", Zack said. He put his song called "This Boy" by The Beatles. "Would you care to dance?" Cody asked Bailey. She agreed. She took his hand and danced. "Put your left hand in my shoulder and hold the other one with my left hand", he instructed. They dance sweetly. Bailey hugged Cody to have a romantic dance. Cody is happy and started talking. "Do you like the dance?" he asked. "Of course", she said. "I have something to tell you", he said. "I have something to tell you also", she replied. "Let's say it in together. One, two three", he began saying. "I love you!" they said in unison. They both smiled. "I love you when the time I met you. I did all my best just to make you feel happy", he stated to Bailey. "I love you more. I like to give you this ring", she said. Cody opened the gift and it was a ring states "True love waits". "I have the same gift as you. This is fate", he said happily. They removed their bracelet and wore the rings wedding style. "This will be our symbol of our love to each other", he said. Bailey leaned and they kissed. "We have a new couple there that is kissing", Zack pointed. The crowd clapped. They couldn't believe they clapped for the second time. "I'm tired of dancing. Can we eat something?" Bailey asked. "Sure sweetie", Cody said while Bailey giggled. They held hands and sat on two chairs. "I'm so lucky to have you", he said. Bailey kissed him again. "That's awkward", Woody said when he saw the two kissing. "We're officially a couple", Bailey proudly said. "Congratulations Cody! Thanks for helping me", Woody said. "I knew you would end up with him", London said when they saw the three talking. "How did you find out?" Cody asked. "I saw your picture kissing Cody. In addition, I saw a letter all about Cody. "I saw Cody having a nine - paged story of Bailey's hair", Woody added. Bailey and Cody felt embarrassed. "Come with me Woody and help me finish "Yay me! Starring London Tipton about nerd love", London said. "Of course your highness", Woody answered and left. "Sometimes she is hurtful", Cody said. Bailey nodded. "We should leave now", Bailey instructed. "Why?" Cody asked. "I want to have a good night sleep of what happened today", she responded. They holding hands.

**In Bailey's cabin:**

"I had fun sweetie", she said. "Me too", he replied. "Tomorrow?" she asked. "We'll always meet everyday. I promise that", he said. Bailey giggled. They said their goodbyes and kissed. Bailey went inside and Cody left. Bailey called her mother. She told her that she had a boyfriend. Her mother was surprised but she is happy with her new boyfriend.

**Cody's P.O.V**

Yes! My plan worked. I will never let go of you anymore. It's so hard being friends at first but you need to be patient. I hope that Holden would never return in this boat.

**Bailey's P.O.V**

I thought Cody would never feel the same as I have. He is my mystery man that I've dreamed about.

Tomorrow will be the start of our new relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

_To Be Continued._


	8. The first challenge

Chapter 8

By: Case Sense

_After the dance:_

**In the Easy Squeezy:**

"The ship will dock in Miami. We will be staying here for 3 days. You can tour the beach", the speaker announced. "Thank you voice", London said. "What's your order Woody?" Zack asked. "4 seasons shake", he replied. "Where is Bailey anyway?" Cody asked. "Look at her cabin. She is busy looking at your photos", London replied. Cody went to Bailey's cabin.

**At Bailey's cabin:**

Bailey was looking at the photos of her and Cody during the mulch festival and spring dance. She suddenly heard a knock. "Wait a minute!" she shouted. She opened the door and saw the man of her dreams. "Hey Cody", she said and they kissed. "Why aren't you going outside?" Cody asked worriedly. "Did London say I was busy looking at our photos?" she asked. "Yes", he answered. "I was a bit looking at our photos and I have a cold", she replied. "Good thing I bought you water", he said and gave it to Bailey. "Thank you sweetie!" she said sweetly. Cody leaned in but Bailey dodge it. "You didn't want to get kissed?" he frowned. "Sweetie, you'll catch my sickness", she responded. "I'd rather catch your sickness", he dictated and they kissed. "You still want to go to the beach?" she asked. "Of course sweetie", he replied happily. They left holding hands.

**At the beach:**

"It's beautiful here", Bailey said. Cody brought his camera and they took a picture. "Want to go swimming?" she asked. "Before we swim, we should apply sunscreen in our skins", he replied. "Can you put lotion in my back?" she asked. "Sure. Anything for my Bailey", he proudly said. He applied sunscreen to her body and went for a swim. They had fun swimming. "Bailey, don't go too deep!" he said. She did not heard what he said and went deeper. She realized and shouted for help. "Help me Cody!" she exclaimed. Cody swam towards Bailey and held her neck. Cody held her bridal style when they reached the surface. She was unconscious so, Cody did CPR. After 3 minutes of CPR, Bailey was conscious. "You saved me Cody", she said and hugged him. "Why did go deeper?" he asked worriedly. "I wanted to have a souvenir", she replied. "There is a souvenir shop here", he said. "My bad", she said and felt depressed. "It's alright. It's just that I don't want to lose you", he replied. "I won't let that happen", she said. He smiled and kissed her hand. "Let's stroll for a walk', he suggested. She agreed and they strolled. While walking, a group of thugs cornered them. "Give us your money or we'll shoot your girlfriend", a thug said and pointed the gun to Bailey. "I'll give you all my money just don't hurt her", he said and gave them all his money. "We won't hurt her but we'll hurt you", the thug replied. "Run Bailey!" he shouted to her. She ran and hid at a trashcan. The thugs started to beat Cody to death. Zack and Woody were walking when he saw Cody being beaten up by thugs. "Hey! Leave him alone or I'll call the cops", Zack shouted. Woody saw Bailey hiding and went to her. "Dial 911", Woody commanded. The thugs escaped leaving Cody beaten brutally. The ambulance came rushing. "What happened here?" he asked. "Some thugs cornered us and he is beaten", she answered and started crying. The paramedics brought him in the ambulance. "Who would accompany him?" the paramedic asks. "His brother", she said. "No. You should join him because he would need you", he suggested. "Are you sure? You're his brother", she asked. "I know I can trust you", he said. "Thanks", she replied and patted Zack's shoulder. She joined Cody in the ambulance.

**In the ambulance:**

Cody was a bit conscious. He reaches for Bailey's hands. She saw it and held his hand. "You should rest sweetie", she said. "Even though I'm beaten, I prevented them from hurting you", he gasped. "It's my fault that you got beaten", she cried. "Don't say that. I'm just protecting you from them", he said.

After 15 minutes, they arrived at the Hospital.

**At the Hospital:**

Cody was sent to surgery of some broken ribs and bones. Zack, London and Mr. Moseby saw Bailey waiting outside the surgery room. "How's Cody?" Mr. Moseby asked. "Cody will be in surgery because of broken bones and ribs", she cried. Mr. Moseby hugged the crying Bailey. "He's going to be okay", he said. "Even though we insult you, I'm here to help him", she said. "Thank you London", Zack smiled. After hours of waiting, the doctor talked to them. "I have the results", the doctor said. "Is he going to survive?" Bailey asked. "He is going to survive", he said happily. They smiled. "Thank you doctor", she thanked him. Zack hugged the doctor. The doctor was surprised. "How much is the bill?" London asked. "The surgery cost $100,000", he gave the bill to London. "I'll pay already", she gave the money to the doctor. "Thank you. Can I have a picture with London Tipton?" the doctor asked. "Take a picture of me and the doctor", she said. Zack got his camera and took a picture of them. "Can we see him now?" Mr. Moseby asked. "Sure but he is asleep", he said. Bailey went first to see his boyfriend.

**Inside the room:**

Bailey saw Cody asleep and saw their picture on the table. The rest came last. "Cody we're here", Zack said. Cody woke up. "I bought your favorite food", Bailey said. "Thank you sweetie", Cody smiled. "What really happened?" Mr. Moseby asked. "Bailey and I were strolling when some thugs cornered us. They said that they would kill Bailey if I did not give money. I let Bailey run", he explained. "You did a good deed to save the one you love but sometime ask for help if can't handle it anymore", he suggested. "Ok Mr. Moseby", he said. "Did mom know about the accident?" Zack asked. "Mr. Moseby called her", he replied. "When is she arriving?" Zack asked. "Hello", Carey said. "Your question is answered", London said. "Are you okay Cody?" she asked. "Felt better after the surgery", he replied. "How much is the surgery?" she asked. "$100,000 but London paid it", Zack answered. "Thank you London. How can we repay you?" she asked. "Don't bother repay it", she said. Carey smiled. "Nice to see you Mrs. Martin, I'm Bailey Pickett", Bailey introduced yourself. "Well, Cody is a lucky man", she said. "Thank you mom", Cody said in gratitude. "We need to leave because we'll buy food", Zack said. "Also to your private talk", Mr. Moseby said. "Sure", Carey answered. London, Mr. Moseby and Zack left. "Mom, I love her and I will never leave her", Cody said and held Bailey's hands. "Do you love each other?" she asked. "Yes", they said in unison. "If that's what you want, I'll support you", she replied. "I love you mom", he said. Carey hugged the two lovers. "I will leave for a while. I'll just get some food to eat also", Carey said. "Sure Mrs. Martin", she said. Carey left leaving the two alone. "Now we are alone, can you stay beside me on the bed?" he asked. Bailey agreed and went beside Cody. Bailey put her head in Cody's chest. "Ouch!" he said. Bailey instead put Cody's head in her shoulder. "Better", he said. When your discharge, I'll treat you in a date", she said. "But Bailey, I will be the one to treat you", he answered. "Don't bother it's my first time treating you on our date", she replied. "Are you sure you're okay with that?" he asked worriedly. Bailey kissed Cody. "It is a yes of course", he said. Bailey laughed. "I need to get out of this bed because they may see us", she suggested. Bailey was getting up on the bed but Cody held her hand. "Stay for a while. I'll give you something", he said. 'What will give me?" she questioned him. "Just turn around and close your eyes", he instructed. Bailey followed him. Cody brought out a locket with a picture of them and placed it on Bailey's neck. "It's precious Cody", she said. She hugged Cody. "Can I get out of the bed now?" she asked. "Of course you can", he said. Bailey got out of the bed. Then Zack, Mr. Moseby, London and Carey came back to the room. "Let's eat now", Zack said. The two agreed and they ate lunch. _To Be Continued._


	9. Bailey's birthday

Chapter 9

By: Case Sense

_After 3 days of docking to Miami, the boat sets sail again._

**At the lobby:**

"Bailey's birthday is today. I can't wait to my surprise", he said. "What are we going to do about it?" Zack asked. "Help me make a surprise party for her", he said. "What are we going to do?" Woody questioned. "The plan is…", he instructed. Mr. Moseby arrived. "What are you doing?" Mr. Moseby asked. "Making a surprise party for Bailey", London answered. "Where is it being held?" he questioned. "At the sky deck", Zack answered. "How can I help?" he asks. "You can give invitations to the guests", Cody suggested. "Sure", he replied. "You can start now", Cody instructed. They went to their jobs leaving Cody alone. "Hey sweetie", Bailey hugged him. "Why are you at the lobby?" she asked. "I just wanted to see you here", he replied. "Want to go to my room?" she asks. "Sure. We can spend time together alone", he said. They proceed to Bailey's cabin

**At Bailey's cabin:**

Cody grabbed her to the bed. They began kissing while she pulled his shirt. After the kiss, she put her head to his chest. "Can I use your bathroom?" he asks. "Sure", she replied. "I have to use it because I have lipstick", he said. She laughed.

**Inside the bathroom:**

Cody washed his face with her soap. After washing, he received a text message from Zack. "Mr. Moseby gave the invitations already", the message says. "Great. I'm with Bailey at her cabin. When will we go out?" he replied to the message. He waited for three minutes. He got a message again. "I'll just text you when we're done", he said. Cody went out of the bathroom.

**Meanwhile at the sky deck:**

"Who will be in-charge of the music?" Mr. Moseby asked. "I am", Zack raised his hand. "Make sure you have some slow songs for the couple", he suggested. "I will", he answered. London came exhausted. "I have the cake already", she said. 'Put it on this table", Woody instructed. "Is the violinist here?" Zack asked. "I'm here sir!" the musician shouted. "Attention everyone, go to your respective place!" he announced. Zack called Cody.

**Back at Bailey's cabin:**

They were kissing when Zack called him. "I thought you'd text me?" he questioned. "They are all ready", Zack said. "Thanks for helping me", Cody said. "I think you should go here now", he instructed and Cody hung up. "Who is that Cody?" she asks. "Zack", he answered. "Why did he call you?" she questioned. "I don't know. I have a favor Bailey", he said. "What is it?" she asks. "Can you put on a blindfold?" he asked. "Sure", she said. He put the blindfold to her and went outside her cabin. "Where are we going Cody?" she asked. "I'll tell you later", he replied.

**At the sky deck:**

"They're here. Be quiet everyone!" Zack exclaimed. "Can I remove my blindfold now?" she asked. "I'll remove it for you", he insisted. "1, 2, 3", Zack said. Cody removed her blindfold. "Happy Birthday Bailey!" the people shouted. Bailey was surprised. "Did you do this for me Cody?" she asked. "I want this to be a special day for you", he replied. "Well you've made it really special", she said. She pulled pull him and they kissed. The crowd clapped. "Let's get the party started!" Zack shouted. Some guests went to the food already but some danced. "Let's play a slow song for Cody and Bailey", Zack announced. Cody was about to sit when Zack announced that. "Bailey would you like to dance?" he asked and kissed Bailey's hand. "I would like too" she answered. They romantically kissed in which results to the crowd's applause. "I'm sorry that I have to do that in public", he said. "I don't mind", she replied and she pulled him and they kissed again. The crowd starts to shout. "Easy there Cody. You have to dance first", Zack said. They danced. After the dance, Cody excused himself to her for going to the restroom.

**Inside the restroom:**

Cody felt dizzy after the dance. He washed his face and he fell on the floor. He could not breathe. Bailey was worried why he was long so, she decided to check him in the restroom. "Cody, are you alright?" she asked but he is not answering. Bailey tried to open the door but it was lock. She went to find the key to the restroom. She hurriedly opened the door and saw Cody unconscious on the floor. "Cody!" she shouted. London and Mr. Moseby rushed to the restroom. "What happened here?" Mr. Moseby asked. "I tried to open the door and saw him unconscious", she cries. "Enjoy your dance guys I'll replace Woody on the music", Zack announced. He went to the restroom. "What happened here?" he asked worriedly. "Cody is unconscious", London answered. "No! Not again", he exclaimed. He carried Cody" and went to the clinic. Bailey and Mr. Moseby followed.

**At the clinic:**

The doctor was surprised to see Zack carried Cody. "He had a heart attack", he said. Put him on the bed", the doctor instructed. He put Cody on the bed. "Zack, you need to go outside", he commanded. He went outside.

**Outside the clinic:**

Bailey and Mr. Moseby arrived and saw Zack sitting at the benches. "What happened to him?" she asked. "I'm sorry but he had a heart attack", he said. "Why didn't he tell me?" she questioned. "Last year, the doctor said it was cured already", he answered. She started crying and Mr. Moseby hugged her. After that, the doctor came outside. "What's the result?" Mr. Moseby asked. "He has a heart attack. It is mild but he isn't allowed to be stressed. He will take medication", he announced. "Can we see him?" Bailey asked. "Sure", he replied. She hurriedly went inside.

**Back at the clinic:**

"I thought it was cured already", he explained. "I'm not mad", she replied. She rushed to hug him. "We will just visit you later. Have a private time with the birthday girl", Mr. Moseby said. He smiled. Zack and Mr. Moseby went back to the sky deck. "Can I go back to the sky deck?" he asks. "Sure. It's ok", the doctor replied. Maybe I'll stay for awhile", he said. They continued their conversation. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of you", she said. "Thank you sweetie", he thanked her and he kissed her cheek. "Let's return to the party", he suggested. Cody tried to get up of the bed but he had a hard time. Therefore, Bailey assisted him going to the sky deck.

**Back at the sky deck:**

They returned just in time for the blowing of the cake. After the blowing of cake, the party was over. The guests returned to their cabin and they cleaned the sky deck. "I suggest you lovers should open the presents to her cabin", Woody said. "We'll just clean the sky deck", Zack said. They brought the presents and went to Bailey's cabin.

**Back at Bailey's cabin:**

They sat at the chairs and started opening the presents. The last present is from Cody. She received a dress worth $200. "Thank you for your present Cody", she said. "Where's my thank you kiss?" he jokes. She pulled Cody on the bed and they started kissing. "I'm back!" London shouted while walking towards the door. Bailey accidentally pushed Cody and he fell. "Sorry Cody", she said. Cody went to the restroom and Bailey threw him his shirt. "Hi London", she said. "Where's Cody?" she questioned. "Hello London", he said while getting out of the restroom. "You have a kiss mark from Bailey", she said. He hurriedly went to the restroom. Bailey laughed. Cody went out of the restroom again. "I need to leave because we need to be early tomorrow", he said. Bailey and Cody went outside. "Happy Birthday again Sweetie", he said. They kissed and went to their dorms. _To Be Continued._


	10. Separated for awhile

Chapter 10

By: Case Sense

_After a year since Bailey's birthday, graduation will follow._

**Inside the cabin of Cody:  
><strong>

Woody read letter of Cody from Yale University. "They rejected me", Cody said. He went to his bed. "What about Bailey?" Woody asked. "Oh no... Bailey", he cried. Bailey knocked on the door. "Cody, are you there?" Bailey asked. She came inside. "Sweetie, why are you crying?" she asked. "I'm sorry Bailey. You'll go to Yale without me", he dictated. "You're just joking right?" she asked. She read the letter. "Oh Cody", she said. She went to Cody and comforted him. "I'll give up Yale so that we can be together", she stated. "No Bailey. Don't give up your dream", he advised. "It's my decision not yours", she responded. "You deserved to be in Yale", he said. Then, Cody's phone rang. "Hello", he greeted. They talked. Cody wiped his tear. Then he hung up. "Who called you?" Woody asked. "Yale. They said that they made a mistake. I'm going to Yale!" he exclaimed. He hugged Bailey. "They wouldn't reject you", she encouraged and they kissed. "Gross!" Woody shouted. Cody and Bailey laughed.

**Inside the classroom:**

The students fall in line to get their costumes. Cody and Bailey got theirs and went to Easy Squeezy.

**At Easy Squeezy:**

"I'm so glad that they changed their mind", Cody said. "It's fate", Bailey said. He kissed her cheek. "Don't do your love scenes here", Zack said. "You do that to Maya also", she informed. "Whatever! What are your orders?" he asked. "1 Mango Fandango with 2 straws", she directed. He started making the smoothie and sighed. "Do you have a problem?" he asked. "I'm really in love with her", he dictated. "What is the problem with that?" she asked. "I'll try this long-distance relationship", he declared. "Go for it!" he supported. **  
><strong>

**Maya's cabin:**

Maya was packing her things when she heard a knock. Maya opened the door. "I need to talk to you", Zack said. "Can I go first?" Maya said. "Sure" he replied. "I need to break-up with you. I know that I've been faithful to you for the past 3 months. But I will meet other boys", she explained. "I was saying the same way also", he said. "Well, let's remain friends instead", she suggested. "Fine. I have to go", he said. He left the cabin.

**At Bailey's cabin:**

"We just finished our short meaningful speech", Bailey said. "It wouldn't be meaningful with your help", he replied. Bailey giggled. They kissed. London came. "I saw Zack crying", she said. "Why is he crying?" he asked. "I asked him also and he said, "Maya broke up with me", she explained. "I'll talk to him later", he said. "Good luck talking to him because he is crying loudly", she replied. Cody asked Bailey to join him in confronting Zack.

**At Zack's cabin:**

Cody knocked at the door. "Go away!" he shouted. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. "I said go away!" he shouted and continued to cry. "You need to go out Zack", Bailey said. "I don't want to graduate", he replied. "Zack, it happened to me also", he said. "But you got back together", he answered. "If you didn't graduate, you will not meet cute girls", he replied. "I hate to say this but I'm still in love with her", he replied. "You can meet other girls that are better than her. The girl that will stay for you forever", she advises him. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. "Sure", Cody answered. Zack became silent for 3 minutes. "Zack, are you there?" he asked. The door opened and Zack was wearing his graduation cap and gown. "I owe you a shake", he insists. They went to the sky deck for their graduation.

**At the sky deck:**

The sky deck is full of balloons and decorations. The student's parents were here. Cody and Zack saw their father, mother and Arwin. The graduation ceremony started followed by the speech written by Cody and Bailey and lastly the giving of diplomas to the students. After the graduation, Cody and Zack went to their parents. "Mom, dad and Arwin, I would to introduce to you Bailey", he introduced. "A pleasure to meet you Mr., Mrs. Martin, and Arwin", she greeted. "We already met before", Carey said. Bailey smiled. "I must say Cody, you're a lucky man", Kurt said. "Thanks dad", he said. "What about you Zack?" Arwin asked. "We broke up an hour ago", he replied. "It's ok Zack. You can find your girl at your new school", Kurt advised. "Bailey and I have to pack our things and spend our little time before we go", he said. "Meet us here later", Carey instructed. "Ok mom", he replied. "Dad, I'll have to spend time with you", Zack said.

**At Cody's cabin:**

"Have you been finished packing?" he asks. "Yep", she replied. "I didn't see your parents", he said. "They are at the back taking pictures", she replied. "Ok sweetie", he said. "I will miss you", she said. "I will really a hundred times miss you", he replied. They kissed. Cody is finished packing and they went to Easy Squeezy.

**Back at Easy Squeezy:**

The two saw Zack, London and Maya relaxing at the smoothie bar. "I guess this our last time hanging out", London said. "During the last minutes of working here, I'm giving you free shakes", Zack insisted. "Thanks Zack", they said in unison. He gave them the shakes. "It tastes sweet", Bailey said. "What did you put in this shake?" Cody asked. "Mixed fruits and spit", he replied. They all spitted out their drinks. Zack laughed. "It's only a joke", he said. "Well, that wasn't funny", Cody replied. "Yes! My shift is over", he exclaimed. "Good for you", Bailey glared at him. "It's 3:00pm already. I need to go", Maya said. She hugged everybody. "Goodbye", they said in unison. Then she left. "Cody, we have to go", Zack instructed. "I will miss you Bailey", he cried. They hugged and kissed. "I will miss you too", she replied. Then, the twins left the boat. _To Be Continued._


	11. Bad news

Chapter 11

By: Case Sense

**At Kettle corn:**

Cody got out from the bus. He traveled here to tell Bailey about his bad news. He walked to the front door of Bailey's house and started knocking. "Who is it?" Clyde asked. Then, he opened the door. "Hello, Mr. Pickett", Cody greeted. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Sir, can I talk to you alone?" he questioned. Clyde closed the door and they went to the farm.

**At the farm:**

"Why do you want to talk with me alone?" he questioned. "Sir, I said to your daughter that we'll be going to study at Yale but I received a letter from the government that I'll be serving the army for 2 years", he stated. "That's really a big problem", he said. "I'll let you talk to her privately so that she can understand it". Clyde escorted Cody inside their house.

**Inside the Pickett's house:**

"You just sit there and I'll just call her", Clyde informed. Suddenly, Eunice and Bailey's other siblings were surprised to see Cody. "Cody, what are you doing here?" Eunice questioned. "I need to talk to her about something", he responded. "Oh, we're just at the kitchen if you want something", Eunice said and left. He just sat there and waited for Bailey. Then, Clyde came back. "She's sleeping. Just go inside to talk to her", he instructed. Cody went to Bailey's room and went inside quietly.

**Inside Bailey's room:**

Cody saw her sleeping like a baby. He just smiled. He put down his things and went beside her in the bed. He started to stroke Bailey's hair. "Daddy, is that you?" Bailey said and opened his eyes. She was surprised that his boyfriend surprised him. "Cody!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "I missed you", he said. "Me also", she replied. She sat on her bed. "Why did you travel here?" she asked. "I have something to tell you", he replied. "What is it?" she asked. Cody started crying. "I received a letter that I'll be serving the army for 2 years", he said. "You said that we'll be studying together in Yale?" she questioned and tears were falling from her face. "I'm sorry but that doesn't mean that I'll never have to see you again", he explained. Bailey got up from her bed. "I'm sorry", he said and hugged her at the back. "Stay away from me!" she exclaimed. He wanted to hug her but he just let his hands go from her back. Cody wiped his tears. He stood up from the bed and gets his things. "I hope you understand so I'll be leaving then", he excused and left her room. Bailey stood there crying.

_A week after:_

**At the airport:**

"I'm going to miss you mom and Zack", Cody said hugging them. "Do you want to wait for Bailey?" Carey asked. "It is fine, mom. I'm just going to visit her after my 2 years", he said. "All passengers must board the plane", the speaker announced. "I need to leave now", he excused and left. Suddenly, Bailey came running and saw Cody's family. "Is Cody here?" she asked. "I'm sorry. He already went inside the plane", Zack responded. "That's not a good time to joke, Zack", she said. "Bailey, Zack is right", Carey said. Bailey started crying. Carey hugged her. "Don't worry, he said awhile ago that he'll be visiting you after his 2 years", she said. _To Be Continued…_


	12. Impossible

Chapter 12

By: Case Sense

_2 years later:_

**At the Tipton Hotel:**

The Martins' family and friends were at the lobby waiting for the comeback of Cody Martin from the military service. Bailey Pickett was very excited to see again his boyfriend. "Someone's coming!" Mr. Moseby informed. They were already preparing for the surprise when a soldier arrived. "Excuse me, are you the family of Cody Martin?" he asked. "Yes, we are", Carey replied. "Where is Cody?" Bailey asked. "I'm sorry, Cody is dead", he informed. The people became silent. "How can that be?" she questioned. "Your son was shot and fell in a cliff. We tried searching for him but he was nowhere to be found", he explained. Carey started crying. "Where is his body?" Zack asked and he started crying also. "Unfortunately, we will be searching for his body. I'm sorry about the news and I need to go", the soldier excused. People were all suffering for his death. Bailey was quiet. Then, Maddie came to her. "Bailey, are you alright?" she asked. Bailey couldn't talk but instead, she buried her head to Maddie and whined. "I'm sorry", Maddie said. "Why does he have to die?" she questioned while crying. "I know it's hard but you need to accept it", she advised.

_4 months after:_

**At the Boston Hospital:**

Bailey was in her desk working on her report. Suddenly, her co-doctor came to her. "Bailey, I think you had enough of doing the report", she said. "I wanted to finish this so that I wouldn't worry about anything", she responded. "The deadline is next week. Come on, let's relax for tonight", she instructed. She couldn't do anything but follow her. "Ok, I'll join you", she said. After that, they left.

**Outside the streets:**

"I'll go to the coffee shop, want to come?" her co-doctor asked. "It's fine. I need to go home now", she replied and they separated ways. While she was walking, she saw a beggar sleeping beside the garbage can. Suddenly, the beggar came towards her. "Lady, will you spare some change?" he begged. She doesn't want to give him money but instead, she gave him food. "Thank you very much. May God bless you", he said and went back to sleep. After a few minutes, she arrived at her apartment.

**Inside her apartment:**

She cooked her dinner, changed to her sleeping clothes, and watched TV. She couldn't remove from her mind the beggar that she helped. She keeps on smiling when she imagines the beggar. She thinks that she wanted help the beggar more. After that, she went to sleep.

_The next day:_

**Outside the streets:**

She went to look for the beggar until she founds him eating expired food from the trashcan. "Don't eat that!" she shouted. The beggar looked at him. "Come, I'll let you eat at my house", she informed. She held the hand of the beggar and they went at her apartment.

**Inside again of her apartment:**

She let him sit down at the sofa. She cooked food for 5 minutes and let him eat it. The beggar was devouring the food. "Calm down. Just eat it thoroughly", she ordered. The beggar followed her. After he ate, she put the plates to the sit. She can smell the bad odor of the beggar from the kitchen to the living room. "Come, I'll clean you", she instructed. They went to the bathroom. After cleaning him, she lends him the clothes that Cody usually wears. When she saw the beggar with his boyfriend's clothes, she just found out that the beggar was actually Cody. Tears were falling from her face. "Cody?" she called him. "How do you know my name?" he asked. _To Be Continued._


	13. The comeback

Chapter 13

By: Case Sense

**Still at Bailey's Apartment:**

She stared at him. "It's me, Bailey", she said. "Bailey? Do I know you?" Cody questioned. "I'm your girlfriend", she stated. She brought out her photo album and opened the picture of them. He looked very surprised. She went closer to him and she touched his face. "Sweetie, I love you", she dictated. She leaned in but Cody dodged it. "I'm sorry but I don't know you", he excused and left the apartment quickly. "Cody, wait!" she shouted and went after him.

**Outside the streets:**

Cody came running down the stairs and rested beside a tree. "Cody!" she called him. He continued running. She came to chase him. After 5 minutes, she lost sight of him. She thought to go search for him at the back alley.

**At the back alley:**

She came searching for him. Then, a group of thugs surrounded her. "What are you doing here?" a thug asked. "I'm sorry but I'm looking for someone…" she started saying. "I don't need your explanation", he exclaimed. Suddenly, the thugs grabbed her at the back. "Please let me go!" she pleaded. "Search for money!" he commanded. They came searching for valuables. "Don't hurt her!" Cody begged. "It's none of your business", he stated. "I'll give you money just let her go", he said. The thugs let Bailey go. "Run before I change my mind!" the thug ordered. She looked at Cody before she ran. He looked at his pockets. "Where's my money?" he asked. He smiled and ran as fast as he can but the thugs cornered him. They began hitting him with a baseball bat. After that, they ran away. Bailey came back quickly and saw him lying in the ground. "Cody!" she cried. She put him on her lap. "Cody, please wake up", she begged. Cody was unconscious. She called the ambulance.

**At the Boston Hospital:**

Cody was put into surgery. Bailey waited at outside the operating room. She opened her phone and dialed Carey's number.

_Carey: Hello Bailey_

_Bailey: Mrs. Martin, Cody isn't dead. He is at the hospital_

_Carey was surprised._

_Carey: When did you see him?_

_Bailey: A while ago._

_Carey: Is my son ok?_

_Bailey: Yes. He is going to be operated of broken ribs and bones. _

_Carey: We'll go there as soon as possible_

_Bailey: Ok, bye_

_End of conversation_

A few minutes later, Carey and Zack arrived at the hospital. Bailey hugged Carey. "I'm sorry Mrs. Martin", she said. "What are you sorry for?" she asked. "It was my fault why he was in an accident. I was grabbed by thugs when he saved my life", she explained. "It's not your fault", she said. Zack agreed. "Don't worry about that as long as he is alive", Zack encouraged her. Bailey wiped his tears and smiled. "Thank you", she said. _To Be Continued…_


	14. Surprise!

Chapter 14

By: Case Sense

_The next day:_

**Inside Cody's private room:**

Carey was reading a book when someone knocked. "Who is it?" she asked. The door opened. "You said you need to talk to me, Mrs. Martin", Bailey said and entered the room. Carey nodded. "Will you guard my son because I need to go back to the hotel for my performance?" she favored. "Of course, Mrs. Martin", she responded. "Great", she said. Carey looked at her watch. "I need to leave now", she excused and she left. She sat on the chair and stared at him. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Come in", she instructed. "Doctor Pickett, you'll have your surgery after 5 minutes", the nurse informed. "I forgot that I have surgery for today", she stated. "Is it your vacant time today?" "Yes, doctor", the nurse replied. "Will you guard him for a while?" she favored. Sure, doctor", she responded. She gave instructions to the nurse and left the room.

**Inside the operating room:**

Bailey arrived saw her two assistants. "Let's start", she instructed. Whenever she would ask for something, her assistants will follow it. The surgery lasted for 2 hours. "Congratulations, Dr. Pickett", her assistants complimented. "Thank you", she answered.

**Back at Cody's room:**

The nurse was watching TV when she heard a noise. "Bailey… Bailey", Cody started saying. She went outside to call for Bailey. Meanwhile, Cody continues to call her. "Bailey, don't leave me", he stated. He felt pain in his head and touched it. Bailey finally arrived and went to Cody. "Sweetie?" she called him. "Bailey, my head hurts", he complained and he opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw her most beautiful girlfriend. "I missed you", he said to her. She smiled and they kissed. "What happened to me?" he asked. "You disappeared in North Korea and I found you outside the streets of Boston", she told him. "I did that? How can't I remember anything?" he questioned. "You had amnesia", she said. He was shocked. "I'm sorry that I didn't remember you", he said. "Don't worry about it as long as you recovered", she stated and she hugged him. "May I borrow your phone?" he favored. "What for?" she questioned. "To call my family", he said. She handed the phone.

A_ week later:_

**Outside the hospital:**

Bailey was outside with Cody's things. Then, Cody, at the wheelchair and was assisted by the nurse, went down the ramp. "Slowly get up from the wheelchair", the nurse instructed. He nodded and started doing it. He successfully got up from the wheelchair. "Now, slowly walk", she encouraged. He moved his right leg then his left leg. "I can walk again", he said. Bailey just smiled thanking God that he survived. "Sweetie, should we be calling a taxi to get to the hotel?" he asked. "Who said that we're going to stay there?" she asked. "Where should you think we'd be staying?" he questioned. "Sweetie, I talked to your mom that you'd be moving in to my apartment", she told him. "Did she agree?" he questioned. She nodded. He smiled. "As a celebration, we'll be eating dinner tonight at a restaurant", he informed. "I'd be delighted to go there", she said and they left.

_Dinner time:_

**At a fancy restaurant:**

"Good evening sir and madam", the waiter greeted. "Cody Martin", he said. "Right this way sir", he instructed. They sat in a table beside magnificent paintings. They ordered what they would be eating and waited. After 6 minutes, their food was served and they ate. While eating, Bailey started talking. "Sweetie, I have something to say to you", she informed. "I'm happy that we survived all the challenges and I wanted to make myself clear", she started saying. Cody stopped eating and listened to her. "I'm sorry to say this Cody Martin but will you marry me?" she asked and brought out a blue velvet box. _To Be Continued…_


	15. Much awaited

Chapter 15

By: Case Sense

**Inside the restaurant:**

Cody couldn't believe what she just said. His face was really surprised. "Cody, are you okay?" Bailey asked. "Bailey, I don't know what to say", he said. "If you're not ready, then it's alright", she considered. Just as Bailey was closing the box, Cody prevented her. He got the ring from the box and placed it to Bailey. "Yes", he whispered. They both smiled. They kissed and hugged. The crowd was clapping.

**Back at their apartment:**

They went to the living room and called Bailey's parents.

_Eunice: Hello?_

_Bailey: Guess what happened awhile ago_

_Eunice: Cody accepted it?_

_Cody: Hi Mom_

_Eunice: Congratulations! Clyde, Bailey's on the phone_

_Clyde: Hey pumpkin, I'm so happy for you_

_Bailey: Thanks dad _

_Clyde: Where's Cody? _

_Cody: I'm right here, Mr. Pickett_

_Clyde: I don't want you to call me Mr. Pickett! (In a strong tone)_

_Cody: I'm sorry sir_

_Clyde: Call me your new daddy _

_Cody: Thank you Mr. Pickett. I mean Dad_

_Bailey: Well, we have to go now. We need to spread this to our friends_

_Eunice: Good luck, honey _

_End of Conversation_

After calling her parents, they called Cody family and their friends.

_A month before the wedding:_

**At Boston Hospital:**

Bailey got out of the operating room and started walking towards her office. "Doctor Pickett!" her friend called her. "Have you finished the presentation for tomorrow?" "Yes, of course", Bailey responded. "The boss says that she wants to talk to you after the presentation", she informed. "Thanks for reminding me", she said. She noticed Cody waiting outside the hospital. "I need to go. He's waiting for me", she excused and left.

**Outside the hospital:**

Cody opened the door for her. "Thanks sweetie", she said and kissed his cheek. While walking, they talked. "Sweetie, I got a call from our wedding planner. She said that we should come tomorrow to check if there are still needed to be changed", he explained. "Ok", she replied. "What did you do when I'm working?" she asked. "Great. I have a scheduled interview after our wedding so that I could have a job", he told her. "Are you sure you're ready to have a job?" she asked. "Yes, I'm ready. I want to forget what happened two years ago", he declared. "If that's what you want, I'll respect it", she said "I appreciate it, Sweetie", he said happily. He held her hand and they went inside their apartment. _To__Be__Continued._


	16. The wedding

Chapter 16

By: Case Sense

_Back to the present:_

**Outside the church:**

As the couple arrived outside, all of their friends were waiting outside. "Bring cheers, to the newly wed!" Zack shouted. Their friends shouted and cheered. "Thanks guys", Bailey commented. "The wedding wouldn't be complete without all your presence", Cody stated. Suddenly, their new car has just arrived. "Sweetie, you bought this car?" she asked. "Yes. I want you to be happy on our first day as a married couple", he answered. She smiled and kissed Cody. "Let's go inside our car", he instructed. They hurriedly went inside the car and bid their friends goodbye. _The END _


End file.
